


Couldn't ask for a better prank

by Honeypot3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Caring Castiel, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypot3/pseuds/Honeypot3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is really tired of Dean's childish pranks until he comes across one that will put a stop to it...temporarily at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't ask for a better prank

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters just slightly borrowing them. 
> 
> This is not Beta = mistakes are mine.

Couldn’t ask for a better prank.

Sam was sitting at the table in the library. He tried to focus on his reading, but he was too upset. The past few days Dean’s has been pranking him. Some were small and some he rather not mention at all. Like for instance Dean replaced his toothpaste with baby butt paste. How Dean found time to fill his toothpaste tube with that stuff is beyond him. Sam sat in his chair with his arms crossed contemplating how to get Dean back. 

Cas looks up from his reading and sees Sam looking very serious in thought “Sam.”

Sam was thinking over some idea on how he could get Dean back.

Cas place his book down and lean in closer to the table “Sam.”

“Huh?” Finally noticing someone is getting his attention.

“Are you alright? Did you find something?” Pointing to Sam’s book.

“Huh, what found something?” looking down at his own book Cas was pointing to.

Cas sighs “I asked if you were alright…you seem to be in deep thought.”

Sam puts his book down “oh, no everything is fine I was just trying to come up with a way to get back at Dean.”

Cas tilts his head “get back at Dean?”

“Yeah” leaning his elbow on the table. “You see Dean has a tendency to get bored when we don’t have any cases to work on, so when he’s bored he’ll find ways to get under my skin.”

Cas confuse look prompts Sam to continue to explain.

Sam huffs and continues. “Dean gets a little childish and likes to have his own kind of fun by doing stuff to me. Like for instance changing my shampoo for hair dye or putting pudding in my shoes.”

“Hmm, he really does those things to you?” With a look of concern.

Sam chuckles “yeah Cas you didn’t notice my pink hair last week? It took my forever to wash out the dye. Thank goodness it was a temporary dye cause I would have killed Dean with my bare hands.”

Cas nods remembering the incident. “I just assume you were inquiring a change.”

Sam shook his head no, trying to get rid of the image of his pink hair and Dean laughing his ass off from his memory. “I thought when we got older they would stop, but it seems Dean is still childish.” He leans back in his chair.

“Sam in a way Dean is a child compared to Father’s Angels. I am quite old and to me both you and Dean are like young toddlers.”

“Yeah, but humans don’t work that way we’re children up to a certain age and are considered adults when we turn 18.”

Cas nods thinking over what Sam had said.

“Cas when do you or the Angels are considered to be adults?” 

“Well it takes many years for an Angel to be an adult as you say. We care and nurture our young ones for a very long time until they are able to grow in their wings fully. “

“Cas how do…how do Angels have young one?” He was curious of the answer.

“Father created each Angel and when he felt you were ready he placed a young one in your care.”

“So in a way you adopt these young ones caring for them until they are old enough to have their wings.” 

Cas nods “yes that is correct.”

“Hmm” Sam thought to himself a moment when a wide grin comes across his face. ‘No I couldn’t possibly do that can I?’ 

“Sam are you alright?” Looking concern with the smile he sees on Sam.

“Oh, yeah I was just thinking about Dean.”

“What about Dean?”

Sam leans closer to the table again “well I was just thinking…when you brought him back from you know hell. Dean said you put him together piece by piece and somehow you two have a bond.”

“Yes that is correct, Father had me retrieve Dean and had placed him in my charge.”

“So in away Dean is like your young one minus the Angel part.” His smile grew wider. 

“Hmm, I never really thought of it that way.” Cas leans back in his chair.

Sam thinks over his plan giving Cas time to process the new information. 

“You know what Cas I really shouldn’t have said anything, It was just a thought.” Waving his hand as if erasing the idea.

“No, no Sam I believe you are correct about Dean being my young one. For a while I have wanted to intervene with Dean’s behavior, but understood it was not considered appropriate.” Cas stood up “thank you Sam this conversation was very insightful. You made me realize I have not been fulfilling my duties to Dean.” 

“Yeah glad I was able to help.” Trying to give an innocent look.

Cas nod “if you excuse me I have something I need to deal with.” Cas walks up the stairs to Dean’s bedroom.

Sam picks his book back up smiling thinking to himself ‘this will show Dean to mess with me especially my hair.’

Ten minutes later Sam could hear yelling from upstairs, mostly Dean yelling.

“Cas what the hell you mean I can’t go out!”

“Dean its best if you stay in, you look tired. You have not been sleeping well.” 

“Have you been watching me sleep again?! I told you that’s creepy!” Dean raises his arms shaking them in frustration. 

“Dean you will be staying home tonight” Cas calmly spoke.

Dean growls “you can’t tell me what to do! I don’t care what young one are!” Leaving his room.

Downstairs Sam tries to contain his laughs, but this was too good. Never thinking a prank like this would have fallen into his lap. He couldn’t ask for a better prank, this gets Dean back for everything he’s done to him.

Dean quickly descends down the stairs with Cas following right behind him. 

Dean reaches the bottom step going straight to the library where he sees a laughing Sam. “This is your fault isn’t it?!”

Sam was laughing so hard he was gasping for air at this point.

“Son of a bitch, you did put him up to this! Pointing his finger at Sam.

“Dean you do not speak to your brother that way.” Cas spoke firmly.

Dean turns away from Sam to face Cas. “Listen I don’t know what Sam said to you, but this young one thing ain’t happening.” He crosses his arms. 

Sam laughs even harder.

“Sam please stop laughing at your brother, he’s having a very difficult time with accepting this.” 

Dean’s arms flare out “no m’not cause there’s nothing to accept!” 

Sam gains some control from laughing trying to catch his breath. 

Cas narrows his eyes “Dean you need to return to your room to calm down and you may come out when you’re ready to be kind.”

Dean balls his fist at his sides “what?! You can’t do that! This is freaking ridicules!”

Sam lost control of his laughing again he was on the floor rolling holding his stomach. 

“Shut up Sammy!” Turning his attention to him.

Cas spoke sternly “Dean to your room now” pointing upstairs. Leaving no room for arguing.

Dean flinches he opens his mouth to speak, but closes it quickly when he sees Cas blue eyes darken. 

“Now Dean” Cas steps closer to him.

Dean stumbles back a little then retreats to his room. 

Sam finally gains control over himself slowly catching his breath “C-Cas do-don’t mind Dean.” Holding his stomach to settle himself down.

Cas softly sighs “he just needs some time to understand it. In time he will become accustom to the idea.”

“Listen Cas maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. You know how Dean gets.” Sam starts to feel a little guilty about it.

Cas smiles “no Sam thank you for bringing it to my attention. Now I can help Dean and not feel as if I’m crossing the boundaries.” Cas walks towards the kitchen.

Sam shakes his head thinking to himself. ‘What have I created, these next few days are going to be very interesting’ Sam chuckles again ‘but it will be well worth it this will teach Dean to stop pranking me.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days proves Sam right. Dean fought Cas on everything, but Cas was patient and gentle with him. 

Sam sat at the library table with his sandwich. Dean comes over stomping his feet and sitting down pouting. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Sam takes a bite of his sandwich “why are you pouting?”

Dean cross his arm glaring at Sam “because Cas is driving me insane. He’s going overboard with this whole young one thing.”

Sam chews slowly to keep himself from laughing, he swallows his food before speaking. “Dean give Cas a break he’s just showing how much he cares for you.”

Dean uncrosses his arms and leans his arms on the table. “Well it better stop cause he just took away my porn Sammy, my porn!” Giving his brother a deadly stare.

He raises his eyebrows “he took away your porn?”

“Yeah among other things. I mean it Sammy if he starts with diapers and bottles m ’gonna snap!”

“Dean I think you’re over reacting, it’s kinda nice for Cas to take care of you.” Shrugging his shoulders.

Dean leans closer over the table, grits his teeth. “I know it was you who put those idea in his head and I want you to get him to stop it.”

Sam held out his hands in front of him “what you want me to do about it?” Trying to look innocent.

Dean glares at him.

Sam smirks then cups his hands over his mouth, he breaths heavy into them “Dean he is your father” sounding like Vader then giggles.

Dean growls “m’ gonna end you!” He climbs over the table towards Sam.

Sam’s eyes widen “Oh shit!” When Dean lands on him landing both on the floor.

They are both rolling on the floor, when Cas comes from the kitchen hearing the ruckus and pulls Dean off Sam who was laughing hysterically. 

Cas holds Dean by the waist, Dean’s back to him. “What’s going on in here?” with his gravel voice.

Dean refuse to speak, panting heavily

Sam gets himself off the floor wiping the dirt off his pants. Collecting himself form laughing so hard. “I-I think your young one needs a nap cause he’s cranky.” Sam lets out a few more giggles. 

“Ugh, that it you’re going down!” Dean tries to leap for Sam.

Cas stares at Sam “please do not tease your brother” while keeping his hold on to Dean. 

Sam holds up his hands in surrender “ok, ok m’ done.” Giving a few coughs and clearing his throat.

“Dean why don’t you go into your room to calm down.” Turning Dean towards the stairs, but does not let him go.

“I don’t want to go to my room! M’not a child!” Stomping his foot. 

Cas looks over at Sam giving a deadly look not to laugh.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and nods in agreement with Cas.

Cas keeps his hold on Dean’s waist walking him to the steps. “Young one your brother maybe right you need a nap.” 

“Oh come on! This is bullshit!” Growling.

Cas turns Dean around and cups his chin “you will not speak to me that way. I brought you into this world and I could take you out of it, understood” speaking sternly.

Dean’s eyes widen and then slowly nods.

Cas eyes soften then smiles “good now you will go upstairs to your room to lay down for a bit. I will make you burgers for dinner.”

Dean chews on is bottom lip for a moment then answers “burgers? Can I have onions and bacon on it?”

“Yes you may young one, but you need to go now to lay down.” He releases Dean’s chin. 

“Ok” he slowly walks up the stairs and stops midway. Dean turns around and sticks out his tongue at Sam then runs up the stairs. 

Sam chuckles “yeah that shows your real mature Dean.” 

Dean returns to the railing at the top of the steps “oh and Sammy this isn’t over” smirking.

Sam eyes furrow “what, are you planning to tie me to my bed?”

“Nope” shaking his head slightly “hey Cas.”

Cas looks up “yes young one?”

“Would you say Sammy here would be considered your young one as well? I mean you rescued him from the cage, you touched his soul, heck you even took on Lucifer when Sammy was in the loony bin” Dean allows his words to sink in. “M’ just saying” he looks at Sam smiling wide and walks away. 

Sam’s mouth drops open and he looks over at Cas. “Um…Cas none of that counts right?” 

“Hmm” Cas tilts his head thinking it over “It could.”

Sam’s eyes widen “um…Cas you’re not really listening to what Dean said are you?”

Cas chuckles “no Sam it does not count as a young one, but if you keep making this difficult for Dean I just may make an exception.” Winking at Sam then walks away. 

Sam becomes a little worry and walks behind him “come on Cas you can’t be serious. I promise I’ll stop messing with Dean.”

Cas continues to the kitchen with Sam pleading his case.


End file.
